goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lenny Wolpe
Lenny Wolpe is an American actor. Biography Born in Newburgh, New York, he attended the University of Minnesota in order to teacher and became a successful stage actor in both straight and musical productions, including The Tale of the Allergist's Wife and A Class Act. He also appeared in television shows such as L.A. Law and The King of Queens. Singing Frequently acting on the musical stage, he originated several roles on Broadway, including Mr Dick in Copperfield, Howard in Brownstone and Mayor Koch in Mayor. He also Film The Swan Princess (1994) *Practice, Practice, Practice Stage She Loves Me (1977) Ladislav Sipos (understudy) *Prelude/Good Morning, Good Day (contains solo lines) *Sounds while Selling (contains solo lines) *Perspective (solo) Company (1978) *Company (contains solo lines) *The Little Things You Do Together" — Joanne and Couples *Sorry-Grateful (contains solo lines) *Have I Got A Girl for You (contains solo lines) *Side by Side by Side/What Would We Do Without You? *Have I Got A Girl for You (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo (Company)(contains solo lines) Onward Victoria (1980)(originated the role) Charlie Fullerton (originated the role) *Unescorted Women (contains solo lines) Little Johnny Jones (1980) *They're All My Friends (solo) The Drunkard (1981) Copperfield (1981) Mr. Dick (originated the role) *Here's a Book (contains solo lines) *Here's a Book (reprise)(contains solo lines) Mr Micawber (understudy) *Something Will Turn Up (contains solo lines) *Up the Ladder (duet) *Something Will Turn Up (Reprise)(duet) *Villainy Is the Matter (contains solo lines) *Something Will Turn Up (second reprise)(contains solo lines) Guys and Dolls (1984) *The Oldest Established (contains solo lines) *Sue Me (duet) *Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat *Finale Brownstone (1984)(originated the role) *Someone's Moving In *Fiction Writer (solo) *We Should Talk (duet) *Babies on the Brain (contains solo lines) *Don't Tell Me Everything (contains solo lines) *Fiction Writer Duet (duet) *It Isn't the End of the World (duet) *It Isn't the End of the World (reprise)(solo) *Nevertheless (duet) *Someone's Moving Out Mayor (1985)(originated the role) *Mayor (solo) *Mayor (Reprise)(solo) *Hootspa (contains solo lines) *What You See Is What You Get (contains solo lines)_ *Ballad (Reprise)(solo) *Testimonial Dinner: Good Times (contains solo lines) *How'm I Doin' (contains solo lines) *Mayor (Reprise)(solo) *My City Into the Light (1986)(originated the role) A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum (1987) *Comedy Tonight *Everbody Ought to Have a Maid (contains solo lines) *I'm Calm (solo) *Comedy Tonight (reprise)(contains solo lines) Company (1987) *Company (contains solo lines) *The Little Things You Do Together (contains solo lines) *Sorry-Grateful (contains solo lines) *Have I Got A Girl for You (contains solo lines) *Side by Side by Side/What Would We Do Without You? (contains solo lines) *Have I Got A Girl for You (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo (contains solo lines) Radio Gals (1995) *Fireside, a Pipe and a Pet (solo) *Why Did You Lake Me Love You? (solo) Fiddler on the Roof (1997) *Tradition *Sabbath Prayer *If I Were a Rich Man (solo) *To Life (contains solo lines) *Tevye's Monologue (solo) *Tevye's Dream (contains solo lines) *Sunrise, Sunset (contains solo lines) *Tevye's Rebuttal (solo) *Chavaleh (solo) *Anatevka Gypsy (1997) *Small World (duet) *Mr. Goldstone (contains solo lines) *You'll Never Get Away From Me (duet) *Together, Wherever We Go (contains solo lines) The Sound of Music (1998) *How Can Love Survive? (duet) *No Way to Stop It (contains solo lines) The Baker's Wife (2002) *A Little Taste of Heaven (duet) *Gifts of Love (duet) *Bread (contains solo lines) *Serenade (contains solo lines) *Any-Day-Now Day (contains solo lines) *If I Have to Live Alone (solo) *Finale (duet) Man with a Load of Mischief (2003) Little Shop of Horrors (2004) *Skid Row *Closed for Renovation (contains solo lines) *Mushnik and Son (duet) *Don't Feed the Plants The Drowsy Chaperone (2006)(originated the role) *Toledo Surprise (contains solo lines) Wicked (2007) *No One Mourns the Wicked (contains solo lines) *A Sentimental Man (solo) *Wonderful (duet) *A Sentimental Man (reprise)(solo) Wildcat (2010) *What Takes My Fancy (duet) *Finale Show Boat (2011) *Cap'n Andy's Ballyhoo (contains solo lines) *Act I Finale (Wedding Scene)(contains solo lines) *Why Do I Love You? (contains solo lines) Bullets Over Broadway (2014)(originated the role) *They Go Wild, Simply Wild, Over Me (duet) *Runnin' Wild Beauty and the Beast (2015) *No Matter What (duet) *No Matter What (Reprise)/Wolf Chase (solo) Gallery moseswolpe.jpg|'Sky Masterson' and Nathan Detroit in Guys and Dolls. Princessmusicians.jpg|'The Musicians' in The Swan Princess. aimablegenevieve.jpg|'Genevieve' and Aimable Castagnet in The Baker's Wife. wolpechaperone.jpg|'Feldzeig' in The Drowsy Chaperone. wolpewizard.jpg|'The Wizard' in Wicked. Wolpemurphy.jpg|'Cap'n Andy' and Parthy Ann Hawks in Show Boat. Braffyorkewolpe.jpg|'David Shayne', Olive Neal and Julian Marx in Bullets Over Broadway. Rockwellwolpe.jpg|'Belle' and Maurice in Beauty and the Beast. Wolpe, Lenny Wolpe, Lenny